


Reuniones

by Nakuru



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Community: fandom_insano, Español | Spanish, Gen, Spoilers
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-14
Updated: 2014-12-14
Packaged: 2018-03-01 12:00:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2772227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nakuru/pseuds/Nakuru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>El equipo de Seigaku está por reunirse por última vez una noche de diciembre y Tezuka aprovecha para decirle a Oishi lo que debería haber dicho antes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reuniones

**Author's Note:**

> Contiene spoilers de ShinTeni, pero ignora al mismo tiempo parte del canon (o por lo menos asume que Tezuka volverá tras las vacaciones para graduarse primero).

Ser puntual en una noche tan fría quizás no era la mejor de las ideas, mas ni siquiera el pronóstico del clima, que había mencionado altas posibilidades de que comenzase a nevar en algún momento de la noche, disuadió a Tezuka de salir con tiempo de sobra de su hogar.

Hoy podía ser el último día en que todo el equipo estaría reunido, al fin de cuentas.

Su determinación no sufrió ninguna mella a pesar de que ni siquiera su chaqueta más gruesa, la cual había decidido usar acertadamente, ni sus guantes de lana parecían bloquear el frío y una vez llegó al paradero de buses más cercano a una zona de restaurantes, el lugar que Kikumaru había sugerido para reunirse y que la mayoría había apoyado, se mantuvo de pie, inmóvil, ignorando incluso la forma en que sus dientes castañeaban.

Solo esperaba que los demás no tardaran.

Un rápido vistazo a su reloj le dejó claro que por lo menos pasarían diez minutos antes de que alguien más apareciera y Tezuka solo pudo volver a ocultar sus manos enguantadas en sus bolsillos mientras contuvo un suspiro, fijando sus ojos en la calle, guardando la esperanza de ver a alguien conocido acercándose.

No habían pasado más de dos minutos cuando súbitamente escuchó su nombre.

—¡Tezuka! —Dar media vuelta para ver en la dirección opuesta a la que había estado observando fue todo lo que necesitó para ver a Oishi corriendo hacia él. No tardó mucho en llegar, con su nariz y la punta de sus orejas rojas debido al frío, pero con una sonrisa cálida—. Llegaste muy temprano.

—Oishi —saludó Tezuka con una ligera inclinación de cabeza y una pequeña sonrisa que no duró más que unos segundos en su rostro, agradecido de que Oishi ya estuviese allí—, tú también.

—Pensé que si no había nadie aquí, quien llegara primero se iría a otra parte —dijo Oishi, mirando de un lado a otro como— y después sería un problema para encontrarnos...

Tezuka podía creer eso.

A pesar del frío, el número de personas caminando por las calles era notorio y muchos de los establecimientos cercanos parecían estar anormalmente llenos. Siendo ese el caso, si cualquiera decidía dar una vuelta o entrar a tomar un café en lugar de _aguardar_ en el punto de encuentro, tardarían más de lo necesario en reunirse aun si ninguno llegaba demasiado tarde, como solía ocurrir.

Oishi había hecho bien al preveer ese posible problema.

—Oh —se interrumpió Oishi a sí mismo, sin darle una oportunidad a Tezuka de decirle eso—, dame un minuto.

Era una contradicción a lo que Oishi acababa de mencionar como su razón para llegar antes de la hora acordada, pero Tezuka confió en él y se limitó a verlo correr y entrar a uno de los tantos locales cercanos.

No se demoró demasiado —aunque seguramente fue más de un minuto— y regresó con dos tazas de poliestireno, una de las cuales le ofreció a Tezuka.

—Toma.

Tezuka sacó una mano de sus bolsillos para recibirla y a pesar de la lana de sus guantes y del material del recipiente, notó que estaba cálido; además, por la pequeña abertura de la tapa de seguridad se escapaba el aroma del café que contenía y al tomar un solo sorbo, Tezuka suspiró con gusto.

Había estado necesitando algo así mucho más de lo que él mismo había creído y como siempre, Oishi se había encargado de eso sin que siquiera él se lo pidiese, tal como se había encargado del equipo durante su ausencia y como siempre había estado cuidando a todos los regulares, cosa que lo había hecho ganarse el sobrenombre de "mamá gallina".

Pero eso no era lo que Oishi merecía después de esmerarse tanto.

Tras un nuevo largo trago, Tezuka, consciente de que una vez comenzaran los exámenes y él estuviese además ocupado con los trámites para irse definitivamente a Alemania, decidió aprovechar la oportunidad para decírselo.

—Gracias.

—No es nada. —Oishi rió como si estuviese avergonzado, sosteniendo su taza con ambas manos—. Y...

—Por todo —añadió Tezuka rápidamente, notando que Oishi lo estaba malinterpretando.

Los ojos de Oishi se agrandaron en sorpresa y por un largo rato sólo observó a Tezuka con su boca también ligeramente abierta.

—¿Q-qué estás diciendo, Tezuka? —balbuceó Oishi, fijando su mirada en el suelo por unos segundos antes de, aparentemente, reponerse lo suficiente para volver a verlo de frente—. Todavía no deberías decir algo así. Al menos —continuó con una sonrisa forzada— espera hasta la graduación.

No era como si Tezuka hubiese querido usar esta reunión como despedida, por lo que decidió no objetar.

—Sí.

Oishi suspiró, luciendo aliviado, y le sonrió nuevamente con más naturalidad.

—Bueno... oh, ahí viene Inui —dijo de repente, moviendo una mano para saludarlo aun cuando el susodicho todavía se encontraba a cierta distancia—. Él debe tener una idea de cuánto tardarán los demás.

Tezuka asintió y aguardó tomando su café junto a Oishi a que Inui se acercara a ellos y prometió, en el fondo de su mente, que aun si esta era la última reunión con todos los regulares, haría lo posible para encontrarse al menos una vez más con Oishi antes de irse a Alemania.


End file.
